deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Darkness
The Book of Darkness is an alien magical artifact from the anime Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Originally a sort of massive self-filling book of magic and technologies created by the ancient inhabitants of the planet Belka, at some point in the past, a mage meddled with the books "Defense System", accidentally turning it into an parasitic device that feeds of the user's magic and lifeforce, eventually killing them if they could not provide it with magic and lifeforce. Once it has collected enough magic, filling all 666 pages, it could supposed grant a wish, but could actually only be used for destruction. The Book found its way into to the hands of a girl named Hayate Yagami, leaching her health and confining her to a wheelchair, until it attempted to put her into an enchanted sleep and take over her body, however, Hayate reprogrammed the to book, and used it as her magical device, giving her great magical powers. Battle vs. Ulyaoth (by SPARTAN 119) over Uminari City, Japan The Book of Darkness was joined on the bookshelf of Hayate Yagami, an ordinary girl in Uminari City, Japan, by another, powerful evil tome, the Tome of Eternal Darkness. The two books opened. "Releasing Seal!", a disembodied voice spoke from the Book of Darkness. The book detected another power presence in its vicinity. The voice spoke: "Activating Defense Program". In the skies above the center of Uminari, a being that looked like a dark angel appeared. At the same time, the Tome of Eternal Darkness opened. A glowing blue ring of runes appeared in the sky as a low-pitched disembodied voice spoke the name of each rune: "Tier, Pargon, Pargon, Pargon, Ulyaoth, Pargon, Pargon, Pargon, Aretak, Pargon, Pargon, Pargon" A creature like a giant jellyfish floated above the city as people stared at the two mysterious creatures. The will of the Book of Darkness made the first move, yelling "Bloody Dagger!". A barrage of the glowing red kunai-like projectiles flew at Ulyaoth from all directions, exploding on impact. People below began running as the explosion rang out above. When the smoke cleared, Ulyaoth appeared unharmed. "My machinations are timeless, Book of Darkness, or should I say Tome of the Night Sky. Your life is not" Ulyaoth surrounded The Book of Darkness's torso. Suddenly, her head was behind Ulyaoth. The Book of Darkness knew what was going on. The will of the book flew forward, telporting "her" entire body behind Ulyaoth and avoiding. "Photon Lancer Genocide Shift", The Book of Darkness said as it fired a hail of balls of energy Ulyaoth. Ulyaoth placed a large portal in front of itself, teleporting some of the energy attacks back at the Book of Darkness, buts some hit Ulyaoth as well. Both of the mysterious entities were engulfed in explosions. Ulyaoth fired barrage of energy balls in retaliation. The Book of Darkness then did something Ulyaoth did not expect. It copied his portal attack, sending the energy attacks back at them. "So, you are more powerful than I thought", Ulyaoth said, "Nonetheless, you are nothing compared with the power I wield." Ulyaoth fired a beam of energy that struck the Book of Darkness in the torso, cutting the will of the book in half. Ulyaoth then then created a massive portal behind the Book of Darkness. The Book of Darkness summoned the last of its strength to summon a final devastating attack. "Ragnarok!", the will of the book yelled as it fired multiple devastating blue beams of energy, striking Ulyaoth with the force of a small nuclear weapon, leveling the city center. Ulyaoth, however, survived the attack, and the Book of Darkness was sucked into the portal, which closed, crushing the will of the Book of Darkness to a bloody pulp. Ulyaoth was triumphant, and prepared to claim the Earth as his own. Wiping out humanity would be simple enough... were it not for something Ulyaoth didn't realize- The Book of Darkness's final attack had depleted the magic shield that protected it from both conventional and magical attack. Nanoha Takamachi flew towards the creature that had annihilated her city. She prepared to attack, but before she could, multiple squadrons of Japanese Self-Defense Force Mitsubishi F-2 and F-15 jet fighters flew in on the giant floating creature. "This is Katana lead", the JSDF pilot said, "All units cleared to engage the target." "Fox 2 Away!", countless voices said as they released their payload AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles at Ulyaoth. As Ulyaoth noticed the missiles incoming, he laughed and said "The puerile tools of your civilization are useless against my pow... BOOM!". The missiles impacted the now de-shielded Ancient, blowing Ulyaoth apart, raining pieces of his body down on the city. Nanoha landed on the city streets, now wanting to be mistaken for an enemy and walked away. Even so, Nanoha felt slightly disappointed that they had to kill that thing... what if the JSDF had just missiled everything, her best friend wouldn't be alive today... But that thing... It definitely wasn't human, could she have convinced it to change it ways. Up above, several jet fighters flew by, "This is Katana lead, we have successfully destroyed the target, returning to base". "Hell Yeah!", Naginata 2-3 one of the pilots said, "We kicked Cthulhu's ass!" Expert's Opinion Ulyaoth's powers were much greater, having more of an area effect overall. Plus it had teleportation so it could easily escape what The Book could throw at it. This gave Ulyaoth the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Warriors